castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zub0n
CV:J art I removed the paragraph because I felt that the points were already address'd and it became redundant, not because of the (high)quality Obata's artwork. The criticism text seems sound and more neutral than most articles, good job! * Any time. Yes, there's a lot of furor over the art; it IS good, but to me it doesn't feel 'vania esque. I personally prefer Kojma's work, or the artist who did the designs for Circle of the Moon. YMMV, naturally. it's a very subjective thing! I like Obata's Death Note art, but not this stuff so much. No one said HE SUX. 'm just a bit confused as to why Alucard looks so much like Sephiroth mostly? I dunno man! Either way, it's fixed. :) -Zub0n 13:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) CV / DMC Comparison Just to elaborate a little on the two points: * Mundus might say he's going to return, but he hasn't actually done so; indeed, for all we know he might never come back. A lot of the named bosses in DMC were once sealed by Sparda Beowolf, Bolverk or say they'll come back Mundus, etc; none of those are really worth the comparison either. You could make a case for Phantom, except he doesn't say he'll come back that you could potentially end up fighting him eight times during DMC1 and 2. Either way, a boss that says he'll come back isn't really similar to a boss who has come back lots of times. * Vergil and Dante don't really have the same relationship as Alucard and Dracula. Throughout DMC3, Vergil really doesn't seem that bothered about whether Dante follows him; it's Arkham who keeps engineering it so the two brothers end up together, Vergil only wants Dante's half of the pendant so he can unseal the Temen-ni-gru. Moreover, Dracula never really 'harries' Alucard over his human side; he brings it up, certainly, but you would too if your son was about to try to murder you because of it, I imagine. I think the list is better off sticking to very clear similarities rather than more vague thematic ones; having an ultimate force of evil that you set up for a potential sequel is hardly something DMC lifted from Castlevania, it's just common sense for a potential franchise. You might as well say Mundus is based on Bowser or Robotnik. Evil Tim 06:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) * Ah, okay, I see what you were going for (usually I can have a clue more than this, i swear); I wasn't thinking 'lift' or extreme similarity. I was leaning more at thematic with the 'ultimate dark lord for particular canon' re: Drac and Mundus (which - yes, stating the obvious, sorry). Though Mundus is a lazy bastard and hasn't come back at all... Blargh, clearly it's been an ass of a long time since I've done anything around DMC3. I wasn't going for 'Mundus is based on/copied from Dracula' or implying that, and I hope it didn't come out thus because that's kind of silly. The villain who'll be around as long as humans are douches is a classic thematic trope - and naturally a great way to set up for a sequel as you said. But yes! Mundus isn't a Dracula copy, he's just in the same thematic family, and that was what I was on about. Which isn't a clear-cut similarity etc. The list does make more sense with the more obvious comparisons going on. I'm sort of a literature nerd about thematic miscellany, and I can go on - and I have gone on at length about why red was used as a marker/ID colour for Leon and Dante... I am extremely nerdy about such things! With regard to Dracula and Alucard, I was sort of counting the times Alucard got pestered by proxy (Death, for example - and I can't recall whether Shaft does it or not, argh) as well as Dracula's awesomely bombastic 'excuse me, and WHO killed your mom again, kid?' before the last battle. (I don't know if they changed that in the PSP version; I haven't played far enough to unlock SotN because I'm REALLY BAD at not backflipping Richter onto sharp things that want to destroy his face.) Incidentally, most of the initial list, before you made the much-needed edits, wasn't my personal work - I mainly went in to kick the grammar and sentence structure into something resembling coherency; I didn't know how extensive an edit I could get away with making without an admin-stomping or someone getting irritated about my having deleted their stuff. Thanks for the clarification - and I'm glad you don't think I'm a complete doofus. :) Though this question might change that - are you the same Evil Tim who did the Torture Chamber LP of the N64 Castlevanias? If so - you have more patience than any of the gamers I know. All of them eventually gave up on that thing. But all of them started with Reinhardt, too, so that might be a reason for the exasperation. -Zub0n 13:32, 3 February 2009 (UTC)